


Take Your Hand

by cheesycheese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, just fluff, tiny bit of violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesycheese/pseuds/cheesycheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here, have some short slightly fluffy Destiel.</p><p>On a side note, I doubt the fandom will ever be over that season finale, and here is my contribution.<br/>Please fan responsibly.</p></blockquote>





	Take Your Hand

Dean learns that Cas sleeps two different ways.

The first is slightly funny. Facedown, spread out, and dead to the world. It wasn't as funny when he realised that when Cas slept like that he is a cover hog and good luck getting any blanket or even any space on the bed because when Cas does not want to move he _does not move_.

The second way is Cas curling around him as much as physically possible.

Sometimes it gets sweltering hot, but Dean found out he didn't mind so much. Not when it was Cas. Sometimes it wasn't even when they were asleep, but still, he doesn’t mind. He also doesn't miss the way Cas smiles when Dean pulls him over to lean against him, or even when they're just walking around normally and Dean will give in to the impulse and bend down slightly so he can give him a quick kiss.

Cas thinks it's funny. Dean never quite meets his eyes when he does something so affectionate at first, as if unsure that it’s okay.

Dean on the other hand, sleeps curled up, taking up a ridiculously small space for a man of his size. He is a light sleeper, and Cas always has to be careful to not wake him up when he climbs in bed. But Dean usually wakes up anyway, which is how Cas discovered the second thing: Dean is a cuddler, just not as aggressive about it as Castiel can be.

While Cas always finds himself clutching onto Dean as he wakes, Dean is always holding him before he goes to sleep.

They go hunting, a rogue vampire that is targeting college students. Dean gets knocked out, completely by chance, and Castiel rips the vampire apart.

An angel and a demon.  
Sam tells another hunter who is doubtful, tells her that he will always put his bets on the two of them.

Dean rolls over onto his back, pulling Cas to his chest. They hold hands, their palms fitting together perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some short slightly fluffy Destiel.
> 
> On a side note, I doubt the fandom will ever be over that season finale, and here is my contribution.  
> Please fan responsibly.


End file.
